special someone
by buriiana sakurai
Summary: This is perfection," Renesmee thought as she gazed up at the bright stars and the moon as it mercilessly tossed the waves. "I want to stay here with him forever." post-breaking dawn - jacobxrenesmee


**Disclaimer:** No, I'm not Stephenie Meyer…I mean, c'mon…if I were Stephenie Meyer why would I be here?

**Summary:** Renesmee asks Jacob why he doesn't have a "special someone"…and magic happens…

**A/N:** Partially inspired by the song "So:lo" by Kate Havnevik. Great song, great artist. Check her out! I can really relate to the song.

---

**special someone  
**

"Everyone's speeding, but I'm still going slow… I see love affairs everywhere, but no one will do but you…"

**&**

Jacob was only slightly winded, but Renesmee was completely breathless. It seemed as if they'd been running for an eternity—feeling the wind in their hair, flying, letting it carry them away as they bounded through forests and meadows, leaped over lakes, precariously bounced over the rocky terrain…and just when Renesmee feared her lungs would burst into flames, Jacob grabbed her hand and smiled knowingly, leading her to the pristine beaches of La Push where they finally collapsed.

The tide was high. Renesmee was glad she'd discarded her shoes and tossed them in the sand behind her before she'd collapsed. The cool, lazy waves were beginning to lap at her feet; if she hadn't taken off the shoes, they would've been ruined. The shoes were of a designer label that Renesmee couldn't name, and Alice would _not_ have been too thrilled if she brought them home soaked with seawater.

Once she'd caught her breath, Renesmee lolled her head to the right so she could look at Jacob. His full lips were slightly parted as he took in sharp gasps of air, his chiseled chest steadily rising and falling. She smiled shyly, leaning closer to daintily press her smooth, ivory fingertips to his russet cheek. He happily obliged her invitation, sighing and slowing his breathing down as his eyes fluttered shut.

Renesmee replayed the images of them running, highlighting the smiles and laughs they had exchanged, how nice the wind had felt in her hair and against her skin, her excitement and the addicting influence of adrenaline as it had rushed through her veins, how free she'd felt running with him…and the happiness that had overcame her when Jacob _took her hand in his_ and steered them towards the beach…

Her fingers lingered there and slipped down to her best friend's jaw line as his warm, dark eyes fluttered open. He flashed her a charming smile and Renesmee coyly looked away, blushing beautifully, her long lashes fluttering.

"I had fun too, Renesmee," Jacob acknowledged, gazing at her intently, wishing she'd look his way again. Her heart fluttered when he found her hand buried beneath the fair sand and took it in his. Their fingers immediately interlocked, like they had thousands and thousands of times before, as they always would.

_This is perfection_, Renesmee thought as she gazed up at the bright stars and the moon as it mercilessly tossed the waves. _I want to stay here with him forever._

But although lying in the sand and viewing the night sky with Jacob was Renesmee's heaven, there was still something lurking in the back of her mind, a question that had been bothering her for the past few days.

_Does he feel the same way?_ Her brow creased and worry twisted her features. Was the strange feeling she felt when she was with Jacob—like some divine power was tugging relentlessly at her heartstrings—was the feeling mutual, did he feel the same?

Well, Jacob did love her. They were best friends, and they had been such since she was only a child…but could they be more? Renesmee knew her feelings for Jacob were strong, an attraction she'd never felt about anyone else, an undeniable force she couldn't resist.

_But what if doesn't love me like I love him?_ Renesmee frowned and bit her lip.

"Nessie…?" startled by the low rumbling of Jacob's voice, Renesmee sat upright, her long bronze curls bouncing and falling into her face.

"Nessie…what's wrong?" Jacob sat up, his large, warm hands gently pushing the curls behind Renesmee's ears. Her breath hitched and she involuntarily leaned into his touch. A small smile graced Jacob's shapely, boyish lips and her heart melted.

"I-I'm fine, Jake," her singing, celestial voice cut through the silent night air. "I was just…thinking…," she added waveringly.

But Jacob knew her too well, he saw right through her charade. "_Thinking_ about what, Nessie?"

Renesmee was trapped. There was no way of escaping Jacob's prying. She knew that if he had to, he'd pin her down to get an answer.

"I was just wondering if you…if you have…" she was blushing again, she felt hot all over, embarrassed, stupid.

"Aww, Nessie…it's okay, just tell me what's on your mind. You know you can tell me anything," he reassured her with an encouraging grin, stroking her hair lovingly. He could see it in her expression; the walls of her fortress were slowly burning down. "Go ahead, Ness…spill it," he urged.

She exhaled deeply. "Alright…Jake, I was wondering if—" she couldn't bring herself to say it; she never was very good with words. Once again, she quickly cupped Jacob's cheek, hopeless desperation written on her face.

She showed him a memory of her mother and her father, embracing and smiling admirably at each other. She showed him an image Sam and Emily, kissing fervently as Embry and Quil howled and catcalled…

"Nessie…I don't understand," Jacob's voice was thick with confusion. "Please, explain."

"Jacob…everyone is so happy with each other…W-why don't you have a…special someone?"

Jacob looked shocked, but his lips slowly curled into a grin and he began to chuckle.

Renesmee stared at him, her brown eyes wide, completely abashed.

Once Jacob recovered from his laughter, he said, "Nessie…I don't _want_ a _girlfriend_."

"B-but why?" she questioned, bewildered. Now Nessie was the one who was confused.

"_Because_, Nessie," Jacob drawled, his smile softening as his dark eyes bore into hers. "I have _you_, silly," he leaned closer to stroke her ivory rose-tinted cheek, enchanted. "Do you really think I want—_need_ anyone else?"

"Jacob…" she murmured breathlessly.

"I don't care about anyone else and their lovers. It doesn't matter. I don't have anyone special because _you're_ the only one I want…" Renesmee edged closer until their foreheads touched and their breaths mingled. Jacob's scent—of pines and cinnamon and everything woodsy—made her feel dizzy. "Nessie, I _can't_ want anyone else…you've been my center of everything—_my gravity_—since you were born…do you remember?"

Renesmee nodded dazedly, her eyes half-lidded as she touched Jacob's cheek and showed him an image of him cradling her when she was a tiny, grinning baby.

Jacob chuckled, "Yup…see? I've always loved you, Ness. I imprinted on you at first sight, loved you at first sight…it was fate."

_He imprinted…on me?_ Renesmee was shocked. It seemed as if the unsolved puzzle pieces of her life concerning Jacob were beginning to fall into place.

Tears were beginning to well in her eyes. "Jake…I love you too," she declared fervently.

Jacob grinned as if he was the happiest shifter on earth. Renesmee's hands wound around Jacob's neck and she gently pulled him closer, tilting her face upwards towards him. Jacob dipped his head towards her…and their lips touched.

The kiss was heavenly, better than Renesmee had ever imagined. Jacob's lips were so soft, so warm,_ and _so saccharine—she wanted more, more, _more_. She felt as if instead of blood, electricity was coursing through her veins, making her hyperaware of everything—the sound of their hearts drumming loudly, the way Jacob sighed as their lips moved against each other, how tightly and firmly he held her close to him, the delicious heat radiating from his bare chest, the way his hands entangled in the hair at the nape of her slender neck.

They parted for a few seconds, breathing shortly, staring intensely into each other's eyes, and Jacob's eyes were clouded with something Renesmee couldn't name, and his lips parted to say something—but Renesmee crashed their lips together again. A low, enthusiastic growl rumbled in Jacob's throat and her heart skipped several beats.

They broke the kiss once more and Jacob stared speechlessly at Renesmee, running his hands through her cascading bronze locks.

"W-wow…" he stammered, pecking her one last time.

Renesmee smiled, her chocolate brown eyes glowing with happiness. "Jake, you don't have to be alone anymore…I'm yours," she pledged passionately, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Jacob beamed, pulling her into an embrace. "Good, Renesmee…because no one will do but you…"

**&**

Reviews are cookies. I'll starve if you don't review!

Do you want me to _starve_!?!?! XD


End file.
